ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Sludge
Testimonials *Duoed with 90 SAM/WAR and 63 BLM/WHM. SAM did all the damage, BLM (who needed the AF) played healer as best they could. Cleared the room of regular mobs, BLM spawned the NM, but party wiped because the BLM aggroed the normal mobs as they respawned throughout the fight. Raised up, rested until full, then cleared the chamber again and pulled the NM into the hallway to avoid aggro. Took about 5 minutes to kill, but physical damage was small per hit- no BLM spells attempted. --Hikara and Runera, Fenrir server June 2011. *Went to help 50BLM with quest as 75RDM/NIN, Very Easy fight, didn't take very long with HP(1450+hp hume) setup for Spirit's Within (670ish dmg). One thing to watch out for is he seems to have abnormal Hate Decay, Unless we just got a buggy one. I was soloing fine, my friend put sneak on to get ready to get ???, and he pulled hate with just casting Sneak with the Dark Element around 25% health left. Then RR up and just before its death friend resting pulled hate off and died again. *Easily soloed as RDM/WHM. No real issues, killed it between Girtab spawns. If it sleeps you, cancel Stoneskin and it will wake you up on the first hit. *Easily soloed by SMN75, but be prepared for a long battle. *Soloable with relative ease by a 75 RDM/NIN using Bind when Utsusemi is down. Capped enhancing with phalanx, the NM deals around 50-60 damage a hit and attacks very fast, missing on occasion. Keep Dia II on, and store your TP to 300% to use Spirits Within for roughly 580 damage (as a Mithra RDM). *Soloable by BST75 by dragging the NM to the pets at G-6 on the map with the zone to Windurst Walls. Using Courier Carrie whenever Call Beast is up, and all Pet Food Zeta on her is recommended. *Soloable by BST75/NIN37 with ease, long fight though. Fight at G-6 of Map 2, alternating between Courier Carrie and the Mousse near there. Mousse don't do a ton of damage, but take only 30 a hit where CC will take 2-3 times that. *Soloable with no difficulty at all by a 75MNK with Formless Strikes and Hundred Fists. *Soloed as 75Mnk (Formless strikes + Hundred Fists). Fight lasted maybe 30 seconds at most, /nin suggested just incase it does a dispel. Never recasted shadows and HP never hit yellow. *Soloable by BLM75/RDM37 without much difficulty. Keep Bio on and continue to Bind/Gravity. AM2 does around 350DMG which is a good 11-13% HP. MP is very limited, 800+ recommended with Manafonting about 20% to do 2 AM2's. (Or spells that do 300+ DMG) *Soloable by SMN75/SCH37 with full sublimation tank before pop and on Darksday. Used Diabolos tank and Nether Blast the entire time. Used Sublimation when mp was about 75%. When MP reached 15% used Somnolence and ran far away enough to Release, Elemental Siphon and resummon Diabolos. Magic Sludge was still gravitied. Ended fight another Nether Blast. Fight lasted about 6 minutes. *Incredibly easy solo by a 75 RDM/DNC with Joyeuse and Genbu's Shield combined with other physical damage reduction items (Jelly ring, Cheviot Cape). The NM hit consistently for 0-20 with only one critical for 78. Drain Samba is ineffective due to the high physical damage resistance of the elemental; Enspells with 300 Enhancing magic skill were doing 5 damage. The NM doesn't have very much HP, so if you store 300 TP before the fight for Spirits within, it is quite a fast battle. --Bapidai 04:43, 7 *Took 20 minutes as NIN75/DNC37. Take a few hits to allow Drain Samba to drain some HP. I was hitting for around 20 per attack round, with about 6 HP drained. Keep steps up and you will have no problem, other than staying in one place for 20 min :D Mijkie 8:52, 12 October 2008 (KSA) ** Sick & tired of people thinking Drain Samba does Additional Damage. No. Just no. --Rixstarian 07:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy fight as PLD75/RDM37 with Joyeuse, Phalanx, and Atonement. Build to 300% TP, open with Sentinel > Spirits Within, and it should be over 3-4 Atonements later. *PLD75/RDM37, Joyeuse, no Atonement, caped merits, died but almost got it (20%). Changed to PLD/DNC went back to try again and won. It took forever, (30 min. I used Holy Circle three times) but still a win. * Easily soloed as 75NIN/DNC. No real issues, Mamushito +1 ( off-hand ) stuned the NM 4 times in a 15 min fight. *Solable by PLD75/DNC37. Saved up 300% TP and used Spirits Within to take a chunk of HP off. It was a tough battle, even with good gear, and it took at least 30-40 minutes. I'd suggest finding another person to help, just to make sure. * Soloable by DNC75/SAM37. Went equiped with sword to use Spirits Within. The fight lasted 1h 30 minutes. Meditate was a life saver. --Sajjumaju * Soloed with a RDM75/NIN37. Bought a Marinara Pizza +1 to help with the attack and pummelled it with duel sword action! It hits hard and fast, but keep up Shadows and Stoneskin, and it shouldn't be a problem. Paralyze II and Slow II were a huge help. Half the time it just sat there and stared at me as I brought it down to nothing. --Thynameismagnus 21:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *Solo as RDM70/WHM37. I failed previously two times with a RDM/BLU defensive/fencing setup. I came so close with that setup that I was motivated to give it one more try. So on a whim I decided to try rdm/whm and a kiting strategy. I realized there is a ton of room where no monsters spawn along the ledge just outside the room the sludge come from. I buffed up everything and went at it. It took a while, my focus was keeping Dia 2 and Poison 2 on the mob. I found Dia did more DoT than Bio in the previous fights. I tossed out an occasional Banish II but my divine skill is so low that it only did 38 dmg each time with light staff on. Still, after 20 minutes it fell to the ground, I had 120 mp left. I converted once during the battle, the other reason to go as WHM besides Banish II. It never resisted Bind or Gravity. I learned that using spikes was a mistake because spike damage apparently cancels bind and you have to run past the mob often enough that it's a problem. I also kept it paralyzed and slowed and erased Bio off myself as often as possible. Keeping up stoneskin, refresh and regen when necessary I never casted a standard Cure spell except when I converted. I never fell below 50% hp even when basically everything fell off me at once and the debuffs all came off the mob, worst case scenario. The last 2% of his HP was painful as he kept catching me with Drain. The name of the game in kiting is MP management, and it was no different here. --Cybereal 13:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as Tarutaru DRG75/WHM37. Have Wyrm Armet. Fairly straightforward, not very difficult. --Bsphil 17:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) *REALLY simple solo, 80SAM/23DNC, very well geared sam(used normal tp/ws gear, no eva+ necessary), but didnt really matter, ate a taco for extra def, had no problem keeping myself healed with waltz1, ws when u have tp, able to sc when meditate is up, used 2hr to speed it up a little...took like 10-15 min with gimped sub, was much more effective that my previous attempt as sam/nin. JavelinX 18:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 85BST/42WHM. Started with 300TP spirits within + snarl. Did another 300TP spirits within later in the fight. 1 poison potion used but it did not sleepga. Ayrlie 09:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Solo strategy Info moved from main page: :*Head Butt will never stun. :*Violent Flourish will very rarely stun. :*Disseverment's additional Poison damage over time is quite effective if you are soloing. :*Soloable by a 75 Summoner using Carbuncle, but will take about 45 mins to an hour to kill. (The BLM who spawned it just has to spawn it and get out of the way). Drain and Sleepga II are the most dangerous things the sludge can hit the SMN with if you pull hate or are caught within casting range - Sacrifice Torque would be nice for this. :*Soloable by a 75 Dancer in about 20 minutes. Damage done with two Behemoth Knife +1's with Coeurl Sub is about 8 damage per hit. Accuracy is not a problem. Magic Sludge will hit for around 60 to the mid 100's on critical hits. It can drop a DNC to half health fairly quickly if it gets lucky with multiple landed hits, so it is safest to keep five Finishing Moves stored just in case. Violent Flourish will still very rarely land even with level 5 Stutter Step applied. Sleepga will go unresisted about 50% of the time. :*Soloable by a 75NIN/37WHM without much difficulty, about a 15min~ long fight. It's accuracy is pretty bad, just keep Jubaku and Hojo up at all times and it should be fairly easy. Building 300% TP before the fight for Spirits Within would definatly help make the fight go by quicker. :*Seconding the idea that 75SMN destroys this, the NM only hits Diabolos for 20-50 damage, misses very often. Nether blast did 508 damage (25%) 4 times. Dead in 4 BP's. --Raineer 23:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :*Solo by Taru soboro sam/dnc long fight XD drain hits the hatdest and gives itself back 3-5% ~Treewizard Nether Blast Diabolos's Nether Blast is not affected by this NM's magic resistance. When soloing this using Diabolos, none of my Nether Blasts did any less than the usual damage. I imagine it's possible for it to be randomly resisted simply because it's a dark-based attack used against a dark elemental, but I didn't see it happen. Really speeds up the soloing process. -- 19:03, 12 June 2007 (CDT)